Classroom Surprises: Sing This Song For Everyone!
by Reina Kitase
Summary: It's almost Music Day in the 5A classroom...but Netto hasn't picked a song yet! What will he do? A solo? A duet, maybe? ...I need to think of a better summary.


Disclaimer: I do not own Rockman.EXE; lyrics were found on Rockman EXE Online!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

5A Classroom Surprises: Sing This Song For Everyone! (One Shot) 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

"Everyone, remember to bring your karaoke track for our Music Day tomorrow, okay?" Mariko-sensei told the class with her usual smile. There was a chorus of 'yes's' from the class. "Good, don't forget! I did tell everyone a week ago."

There was one boy sitting near the front with widened eyes.

OoO

"Aah, I can't believe I forgot about that!" Hikari Netto exclaimed to his navi, Rockman, while waving his arms around in frustration as he skated through the way to his house.

"Netto-kun…just go to the store and get a CD that seems interesting and has a karaoke track." Rockman replied, shaking his head at his operator's actions.

"But, I don't have any money on me right now!" Netto complained with a slight frown. Rockman sighed. Netto could act a lot like a five-year old at times.

"You shouldn't have bought that game." Rockman stated. It was true. The other day, Netto had bought a newly released game. Of course Netto knew this, making him even more annoyed than he already was.

Netto skated quietly for a minute, thinking of a solution to his current predicament. He soon felt a lightbulb light up in his mind. He grinned and took out his PET.

"I got an idea! And you're going to help me!" Netto's grin scared Rockman. It was like a mad scientist's grin.

'Maybe that's because Papa's a scientist and also because of Netto-kun's…umm…uniqueness?' Rockman thought as he asked Netto, "What, may I ask, is your idea, Netto-kun?"

"You'll see when we get home!" Netto then quickly place the PET inside its holster before speeding off to his house.

OoO

"Hey, it's your turn next!" a reddish-pink-haired girl informed her childhood friend with a slight giggle. The boy groaned.

"I know, I know. You don't need to tell me, Meiru-chan." Netto mumbled. Meiru blinked.

"I was just making sure you're not sleeping." Meiru told Netto in an as-a-matter-of-fact kind of tone.

Netto looked at her with a bored look on his face. "Meiru-chan, do you really think I can sleep with all this noise?"

"Yes." Meiru and Rockman whispered together. Even if it wasn't really class, they still had to be quiet. The last few notes of the singing student's song evaporated into the air. Everyone, teacher and student, in the room clapped.

"Good job; that was a good song," Mariko-sensei told the student, smiling. The student just bowed before walking quickly to his seat. "Netto-kun, you're next."

Netto got out of his seat and grinned before whispering something to Mariko-sensei.

"With who?" Mariko-sensei asked her messy-haired student. Netto grinned before whispering something else. "Umm…I guess that's okay."

"Okay, I'll start the song now. Rockman?" Rockman nodded and pressed the play button on the media player.

'I hope this goes well.' Rockman thought as the first few notes were played. Netto and Rockman waited for the right moment before singing:

Netto and Rockman:

_Wasurenai yo kyou mo ashita mo hikari todoku basho no naka_

Don't forget, today and tomorrow, while in the place filled with light…

The entire class blinked in surprise. Netto was doing a duet with his navi?

Netto:

_Shiranakatta koto o ima hitotsu hitotsu oboete yukou yo_

The things we didn't know are what we're remembering now, one-by-one

_Isshonara sou_

Since we're together

Rockman:

_Mita koto no nai basho kiri hiraite yuku_

It's becoming clear to us in places we haven't seen before

_Chiisana bouken mitai_

I want to see us take small risks

Netto and Rockman:

_Hora, soko ni mo yume ga ochiteru_

Look, there are falling dreams

Rockman:

_Kimi no tonari ni_

With you beside me

Netto:

_Niji no mukou ni_

We'll go beyond the rainbow

Netto and Rockman:

_Wasurenai yo kyou mo ashita mo hikari todoku basho de_

Don't forget, today and tomorrow, in the place filled with light…

_Itsudemo mata Soba ni iru kara_

Forever and ever, we'll always be together

_Kokoro ga Tsuyoku nareru yo_

And our hearts will grow stronger

The class could only stare in surprise as the last few notes of the song faded.

"Netto can actually sing…" Dekao started.

"Well!" Yaito finished Dekao's sentence.

"Hey, that's not very nice!" Netto remarked with a slight laugh.

"Wow, you two did really well! I'm impressed." Mariko-sensei remarked, surprised by the song.

"Thanks Mariko-sensei!" Netto walked over to seat and sat down. He couldn't help but grin as he took out a small notebook.

'Two birds with one stone.' Netto mentally laughed as he crossed out an item on his list.

OoO

Hikari Netto's List of Things To Do:

o Beat Enzan and Blues in a duel. (Top Priority!)

o Find a way to surprise Class 5A, and I mean really surprise!

o Get up before Rockman for once, so he can't use the old 'I always get up before you!' argument against me anymore!

o Create new chip data for netbattling with Rockman.

o Create a virus. (I'm itching to know how you make one. Maybe I'll create something that affects navis so I can use it against bad guys if needed? Maybe something like the Neko Virus?)

o Get blackmail on certain people for revenge! -insert evil laughter here-

(Insert other random stuff here! It's up to you people to figure out what else is on this list! XD)

OoO

Author's Note: This is a random story that I thought of while listening to Hikari Todoku Basho, which was sung by Netto and Rockman. It's a very cute song! I love it 3! Anyways, please tell me what you think! This was originally posted in the Rockman.EXE Online Forum.


End file.
